Out of Time: Rydia's Tale
by Mageling
Summary: The events of FF2FF4 from the point of view of Rydia the Caller. PG13 for dark thoughts, character death, later romance. Please R
1. Prologue

Out of Time: Rydia's Tale

AN: This contains many spoilers. It's the events of FF2/FF4 out of the point of view of Rydia, from start to finish. I'll ignore most dungeons simply because retelling dungeon after dungeon gets boring. Please, please R&R!

  
  


Prologue

  
  


"Mama, what's wrong?" She peered over the table at her mother. Her mother gave her a sad little smile.

"Nothing I cannot handle dear one. Come with me. I must summon my Mist Dragon. Trouble is coming from Baron." Rydia followed her mother out to the pool. It was a beautiful day, the sun nearly reaching the centre of the brilliant blue sky. Rydia watched her mother as she knelt by the pool and called the magic to her. She felt wind rip through her as her mother summoned the great Mist Dragon. Her mother began to tremble, mists forming around her. The mists moved out of the village, going west to the Mist Cave.

  
  


Rydia sat silently by her mother, watching the clouds as they drifted along overhead. Her mother began to speak, her voice odd. She was saying something to the ones causing trouble, warning them to go away. That usually did the trick. The Mist Dragon's voice was scary, and most men ran away whenever the dragon spoke to them. . . .

  
  


But a few minutes later, her mother spoke again, repeating her warning. Rydia was beginning to get nervous. If they kept coming, then her mother would have to kill the people trying to get in. She had done it once before, and had stayed in bed a week, crying for the evil men she had killed. Rydia hated to see her mother cry. It made her sad too.

  
  


Suddenly, her mother jumped to her feet. Rydia fell back in surprise. Her mother's eyes were seeing something else, she knew, a battle. The men were attacking her! Rydia jumped to her feet and ran to her nearby house. She rang the alarm bell. The other Callers came running out of their homes, getting the people who could not Call, and the really little kids, to the safety shelters. Then they returned to their homes, prepared for an attack.

"Rydia, get inside," one called to her.

"I'm staying with my Mama," Rydia replied. "Everything will be okay. She'll stop those mean people from getting us." The other caller simply sighed, and retreated to his home.

  
  
  
  


Rydia watched her mother closely. She looked strange, her face going pale. 

"Mama?" Rydia whispered. "Mama, what's wrong?" Her mother, of course, could not answer. She was still too deep in the magic. "Fight them, Mama." Suddenly her mother's eyes flew open, and she collapsed to the ground. Rydia began to shake. She knelt beside her mother.

"Rydia," her mother muttered. "I couldn't stop them. I-" Her body shook. Her eyes were filled with pain. "I love you Rydia."

"I love you too, Mama," Rydia replied. "Why are you talking so funny? What's wrong?"

"The Mist Dragon fell." Rydia's eyes went wide. If a Caller was inside a Monster when it died, then the Caller....

"Mama, no!" But her mother's eyes were closing. "Mama, please, stay here! Please, don't leave me!" She began to sob. "Mama!"

  
  


Everything was so hot around her. Rydia held her mother's hand, calling to her, but her mother would not open her eyes. Something else was wrong. She looked up. The village was on fire! Every home was burning. Rydia shut her eyes. "This is a bad dream," she told herself. "Mama's fine." She heard footsteps behind her.

"Mom's Dragon fell, so my mom did too," she said, assuming the other callers had come to help. She turned, and gave a scream. These were not the other callers. They were men in dark armour. She blinked at them in horror, frozen in place. One of them started advancing on her. Rydia just stared at them both as they argued over what to do. She couldn't get her mind to work. But then the admitted to killing her mother's Dragon. She felt anger building up around her, sweeping through her as the fire swept through her town.

"You should come with us," one of them said, coming toward her.

"No!" she screamed. "I hate you! I hate you all!!"

  
  


Something incredible happened to her then. She turned her anger into magic. Suddenly there was a huge Titan by her side, ready to help her.

"What do you want me to do?" the huge Monster asked her. She couldn't answer. Her voice seemed frozen. But it seemed to know what she wanted. The Titan's huge fist slammed into the ground, shaking everything. The two bad men were thrown aside. Rydia felt funny. The thick smoke was black. Everything started turning black. She went into the darkness, hoping to find her mother there.

  
  
  
  


AN: I promise that the rest of the story won't be quite so dark. . . . I hope.


	2. Chapter 1

Out of Time: Rydia's Tale

AN:Thanks to those who have reviewed. I've got another chapter for you. Enjoy! And please R&R again for me!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1:

  
  


She was in a bed. A soft, warm bed. Rydia moaned softly. It had all been a dream. Soon, her mother would come in and wake her up, then they would eat breakfast. Nothing had happened.

"Are you all right?" asked a man's voice. She opened her eyes. One of the dark armoured men was standing over her bed. "You're safe now, little one." She felt tears in her eyes. It was real. Her mother was gone. "I can't ask you to forgive me," he began softly. "I didn't mean to kill your mother. I thought the Dragon was just another monster." She turned away from him. He had killed her mother!

  
  


Then why did he save her?

  
  


The man gave a sigh.

"Wake me up if you need anything, little one," he said. He sounded so kind... but he had killed her mother. She wasn't about to talk to him, to let him know that she appreciated being saved. . . because she wasn't sure if she did or not. Her mother, her village. Everything she had ever known, ever loved, was gone. She turned her face into her pillow and sobbed quietly.

"I want my mama," she whispered. "Mommy. Why did you have to go?"

  
  


She heard a thud. Rydia looked up. Soldiers came barging in the in. There were four of them. The dark man jumped out of bed and put himself between her and them.

"Cecil, the King has ordered that all the Callers of Mist be destroyed. They are a threat to the Kingdom of Baron."

"She's a child," Cecil replied, drawing his sword. Rydia shivered when she saw it. It was a Dark Sword. Cecil was a Dark Knight!

"Stand aside, Cecil."

"Never. I would die first."

"Pity you feel that way. But your wish can be granted. Get him."

"Yes sir," three of them responded in unison.

  
  


Rydia watched, terrified, as the Dark Knight Cecil took on the other four men. He would be killed! And then they would kill her! But why was he protecting her, risking his life for her? Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. Maybe he HAD thought that the Mist Dragon was a regular monster.

  
  


Cecil defeated the soldiers. He knocked them all out then the leader ran away, taking his beaten men with him. Rydia sat up.

"You protected me," she whispered, amazed.

"It's wrong to kill people, especially children. I swore I'd never again follow such an order." He sat at the edge of her bed. "My name is Cecil." She hesitated.

"I'm Rydia," she replied at last. She felt a sob bubble up inside her. She collapsed into his arms. He hugged her gently as she cried. She was glad that she had opened up to him. At least he was there to comfort her. There was no one else.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cecil woke her up early the next morning.

"Rydia, I'm not too sure what's going to happen, where I'm going to go. But it could be dangerous for you. I might try and find you a family to stay with, if you'd like."

"It will be dangerous for me anywhere," Rydia replied softly. "That evil King wants me dead. At least you can protect me from them."

"Then, I guess we had better get you some armour." He eyed her. "Not that you could wear much of it anyway. Oh well. Let's go, Rydia."

  
  
  
  


Rydia followed after Cecil, keeping close to him. Kaipo was much larger then her village, and she knew no one here. 

"Did you hear? About the girl from Baron?" said a young man talking with his friend. Cecil froze, and Rydia collided with him. He whirled to the youths.

"From Baron?" he demanded. "Do you know who she is?"

"A white wizard," the youth cried, backing up. "She is very ill."

"Where is she?"

"The house in the north east corner."

  
  


Cecil ran off. Rydia ran after Cecil, huffing as she tried to keep up with the older man. 

"Cecil!" she cried. "Cecil wait for me!" Cecil reversed, and came back for her, sweeping her up into his arms. "Who is this white wizard?" she asked.

"Rosa," he replied, puffing out the name. He put her on the ground and opened the door. An old woman greeted him.

"How can I help you, Sir Knight?" She looked them over. "Your daughter ill?"

"My daughter?" He looked over at Rydia in surprise. "No, not at all. I'm from Baron. I-I think you may have one of my friends here."

"The girl is up there. She is very ill." She stepped aside. "Go on in." Cecil ran through the small house. Rydia smiled at the old woman.

"He must care for her greatly, to rush like that," the old woman muttered. "Come on in, little one." 

"I wanna know how he runs with all that on!" Rydia replied, trying to smile. That was as much as she could muster.

"Would you like some tea, child?"

"Sure," Rydia replied. She heard someone muttering.

"Cecil! Don't leave me, Cecil!" Curious, Rydia went up to see what was going on. Cecil held the woman's hand. 

"I'll be back, Rosa, love, I promise," he said, stroking her matted strawberry blond hair.

"Rydia, come on. We're heading after the Sand Ruby. I'm not losing her!"

  
  


The two of them trudged through the dessert. They had a long way to go. Cecil killed any and all monsters that came after them, and Rydia helped as much as she could. She even managed to figure out a few spells along the way. But Cecil hardly talked. He was focussed on saving Rosa.

  
  


Rydia ducked behind Cecil as they approached the cave. It was so dark inside. 

"Rydia, can you light a fire for me?" Cecil asked as he began to bundle up torches. Rydia stared at him for a moment.

"N-no," she replied softly, feeling the tears building up behind her eyes. "Cecil, please don't make me." He turned back to her, pulling his helmet off. 

"Oh, kiddo, I'm sorry. Come here." He gave her a quick hug. "I didn't think. But I can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"You're not stupid," she replied, smiling a little. 

"Well, I'm certainly not a wizard."

"Not all wizards are smart," Rydia stuck her chin up. "But all Callers are." He gave her a lopsided grin.

  
  


They had just started into the cave when they heard the voice of an old man. Thunder shook the cave, and three monsters fell dead at the old man's feet. He sat down on the wooden bridge, fanning himself with his hand.

"Are you all right, sir?" Cecil called, trotting up to him. Rydia followed behind, examining the old man. She staggered back in surprise. She could feel power crackling around him, just under the surface of his wrinkled, sad face.

"I'm fine," the old man bristled. His steely eyes followed Cecil. The Dark Knight smiled in a friendly way. "You carry the Dark Sword? Then perhaps you would consider helping me. My daughter ran away with a Bard. I am afraid for her. I am on my way to Damcyan."

"I have a friend who is ill in Kaipo. Damcyan's on the way to the Antlion's den. I'll help you until we reach the Kingdom of Damcyan."

"Thank you, kind sir." The old man crocked his head. "This girl, she is a caller?"

"My name is Rydia. I'm from Mist." Rydia held out her hand to shake the old man's hand. He smiled, and his steely eyes softened.

"You have great potential, Rydia of Mist." He rose. "Shall we go?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

  
  
  
  


Rydia was never happier to see the light of day. She was cold and wet, exhausted from the battle with the great octopus-beast. Tellah started a fire in the pit that Cecil had dug. It was nearing noon, and they were only an our or two from the castle of Damcyam, but everyone was tired and sore. Not to mention hungry. Her stomach began to growl. Rydia giggled when she heard a similar sound from Tellah. The old man gave a dignified sigh.

"Well, let's dig in," Cecil said with a little laugh. "Or else you two are going to start tearing into-" A terrible rushing noise filled the air. Cecil's smile vanished. "RED WINGS!" he cried. "Tellah, put out the fire! Quickly!" With a quick ice spell, the fire was put out. "Protect her, Tellah!" 

  
  


But the Red Wings were not after them. They continued along, sweeping down over Damcyan. Terrible explosions rocked the earth. Rydia threw her hands over her ears but she couldn't stop herself from watching the terrible scene. The fire. Like the fire that had destroyed Mist. The terrible smoke lifted into the air. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out.

"Tellah, stay here with her," Cecil ordered. "I'll go and find out if- if anyone is alive."

"Cecil, I'm going with you," Tellah replied.

"And so am I," Rydia whispered. She had to help them. No one helped her people. "I can heal, you know. Not as good as Tellah can, but I can. You might need me."

"All right. . . . Let's go then."

  
  


They practically ran across the desert, managing to avoid any fights. The castle was still smoldering when they reached it. Rydia bit into her lip and followed after the two men. She would slow long enough to heal some of the soldiers, those that were healable. But Tellah kept pushing them on. His daughter, he was sure, was here. With the wicked bard. Rydia couldn't understand how he thought a bard could be wicked. A bard had once visited her city. He sank and told marvelous storied. How could that be wicked?

  
  


They reached the top of yet another flight of stairs. Rydia gasped and threw herself against Cecil. Laying on the ground was a young redhead woman. She felt tears well up. The shock of red hair reminded her of her mother.

"A-Anna!" Tellah screamed. "ANNA!" 

  
  


Rydia saw a handsome blond man come into the main room. He seemed unhurt.

"YOU!" Tellah screamed, throwing himself at the young man. "You did this to her!"

"No, I!"

"Shut up!" Tellah was pounding on the young man with his fists. "You SPOONY BARD!"

"Please, listen!" the bard cried, backing up. Rydia shook her head. This Bard wasn't wicked. If he was, he would have hurt Tellah to make him stop.

  
  


"Stop it, both of you, please!" gasped the young woman. Tellah and the Bard ran to the girl. Cecil and Rydia followed. The young woman was still alive! 

"Anna, my baby," Tellah whispered. "It will be all right. Daddy's here now." He cast a cure spell on her, but nothing happened.

"Father, Edward is Prince of Damcyan. He just disguised himself as a bard so he could come see me in Kaipo. Forgive me, Father, for running away. . . I didn't want to hurt you. But I love Edward." She winced. Rydia noticed the blood was growing larger. She shuddered, feeling suddenly very cold. Anna was dying.

  
  


"We were about to ask for your consent, Father, when. . ." she shook her head.

"Golbez attacked with the Red Wings," the Prince put it. He was shaking, as if he were about to cry.

"Who is Golbez?" Cecil asked, suddenly snapping his gaze to the prince.

"I don't know!" Edward replied, trembling.

"Why did they come after you?"

"The Crystal of Air." Edward knelt by Anna's side, holding her hand, stroking her cheek. "Anna shielded me from the arrows," he whispered.

"You loved him that much?" Tellah asked. "Oh, Anna, if I had known. . . I've been such a fool."

"I love you, Edward." Anna winced, and turned her head toward her father. "And I love you Father. Forgive me for running away." Then she shuddered, and closed her eyes. Rydia shut her eyes too, fighting the urge to be sick.

"Anna!" Edward whispered frantically.

"ANNA!" Tellah screamed, hugging her to him. Edward began to sob, calling Anna's name over and over. Tellah put his daughter on the ground.

"Who is Golbez?" he demanded.

"I d-don't know!" Edward stammered between sobs. "He is using Baron to collect the Crystals." He then returned to his crying. 

"Stop crying!" Tellah snapped. "Your tears won't bring Anna back!" He stood up roughly. "Wait for me, Golbez! You have my daughter's blood on your hands! Soon your blood will stain mine!" He stormed out of the room. Cecil stopped him at the doorway. 

"Tell, you can't do this alone. Let us help you." Tellah smacked Cecil with his rod, sending him tumbling back.

"This is my own affair, Cecil. I must do this alone!"

  
  


Tellah disappeared down the stairs. Rydia felt bad for them both. They had lost someone very important to them. Edward continued to sob, holding his dead lover in his arms. Cecil looked uncomfortable. The sight of so much blood frightened Rydia, made her feel like she did when her mother had died, angry. . . 

"Crybaby!" she snapped at Edward. "You are a man! You are a grown-up! You are not the only one who has lost loved ones! Get up!"

"Rydia, it's okay," Cecil said softly. 

"You're right. I am a crybaby, and a coward besides. But I don't care. I'm staying here with my Anna." Rydia felt the tears welling up, but she pushed them back down. There were people who needed her help. Cecil needed to make Rosa better!

  
  


Cecil was suddenly behind Edward. He slapped the prince on the back of the head.

"Anna wouldn't want that, Edward. She would want you to go on living." He hesitated. "We need your help, Edward."

"What do you need a coward like me for?" he asked, sniffling.

"My friend is ill, from a fever. She needs the Sandruby... or she is going to die too." Edward looked up at Cecil. 

"Is she important to you, this girl?"

"I would give my life for Rosa," Cecil replied softly. Edward nodded sadly.

"Then you love her. You shouldn't loose the ones you love. I will help you."

"Thank you, Edward."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

  
  


"Rydia, that was amazing," Edward said, pulling himself out of the sand. Rydia smiled. 

"My mother taught me how to summon a chocobo," she replied. "It's not really that hard. I could do it when I was five!" She glanced down at the Antlion. 

"I thought you said that thing was tame," Cecil said, slightly disgruntled. He and Edward had taken the brunt of the attack. Rydia's magic did not provoke the Antlion, but if Cecil or Edward so much as started to attack the creature, it responded with a powerful counter attack. In the end, Rydia's magic had saved them.

  
  


"Here it," Edward called to Cecil. "The Sandruby." Cecil scooped the precious gem into his hands. He was grinning.

"I'm coming for you, Rosa!" he whispered. He turned. "Let's get out of here, you two. Are you guys okay to fight your way out?" Rydia gave a little laugh.

"I've got a new magic I wanna try. It should get us outta here without fighting." Cecil turned back to her.

"You have exit?" he asked. She shook her head.

"That's hard white magic. But I have warp. Black magic is so much easier. Ready?" she moved between the two men. "Hold on. I don't know how well this is going to work!"

  
  


After a few warps, they had arrived outside. Edward was grinning at her.

"You are amazing. Even our court wizard had a hard time with warping." Rydia made a face. He couldn't have been a very good wizard if he could hardly warp!

"Let's go!" Cecil called to them. "It's nearly dark. If we hurry, we'll be there by midday tomorrow."

The hovercar ride was long and tiring. Rydia slept on the way back to Kaipo. She was tired. She felt as if she was in a dream. All she really wanted was to curl up in her mother's arms, fall asleep to her mother's lullabies. She wanted to see her mother so badly. . . .

  
  


The hovercar's engine rumble went dead. Rydia blinked. It was light out. 

"Hey kiddo," Edward called to her. "It's time to get up. Cecil is jumping at the bit to go."

"Coming," she yawned. She grabbed her ice rod and crawled out of the passenger cabin. She followed the two men through the town, hurrying to the house where Rosa was. 

  
  


Rydia watched as Cecil touched the Sandruby's to Rosa's forhead. She moaned, and her bright blue eyes fluttered open. The red in her face faded. A small smile came to her lips.

"Cecil.' The word came out as a sigh. "I though. . . when the earthquake hit Mist. . . ."

"I'm fine, Rosa," he whispered. "But, Kain," he shook his head. "I've lost Kain. But I'm sure he's fine."

"You survived. That's all that matters." She coughed, and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Kaipo," Edward replied. 

"Kaipo?" She sat up suddenly. "Cecil, they named you a traitor. The King has changed. . . He promoted a man called Golbez to be commander of the Red Wings."

"Golbez. . . . so it is true. Chocobo teeth!" he swore. "I thought the King had more sense then that."

"He is after the crystals. We have to go to Damcyan and protect the crystals!" Rosa cried. "Cecil, he exudes evil! He-"

"Damcyan has already fallen," Edward said softly. Rosa blinked at the prince.

"Edward is the Prince of Damcyan," Cecil told her. "Golbez has destroyed Damcyan."

"Fallen? What of the people?" she asked. 

"Some were saved," he replied. "The woman and children, about ten soldiers, they were well hidden in the bowls of my castle. They have been brought here. The rest. . . my Anna. . . all perished." He sniffled. "I cannot bear to see another Kingdom suffer as mine has."

  
  


Rosa smiled sadly. 

"Fabul is next. We need to go there."

"Not today, love," Cecil replied. "Rest tonight." He looked up at Rydia. "Come on, kiddo. We'll go talk to a few families, and see who can take you in." Rydia scowled.

"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

"Rydia, you're, what, seven?"

"I'm eight, actually." She crossed her arms. "You've seen my magic. Stop trying to get rid of me."

"I'm not- Rydia, I just don't want to see you get killed. You are a kid. You have your whole life to live out. Don't pick up a sword before you have to. That's how you end up like me."

"Cecil," Rydia replied softly, "I'm a Caller. One of the last. Everyone I know was killed in that fire. Everyone I loved. Magic is all I have." She was nearing tears herself, but she was angry too, too angry to cry. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to other people. I'm going with you to Fabul." 

  
  


Rosa came out of the bed.

"Rydia, you're a Caller? From Mist?" Rydia just nodded. She was unable to do anything else. "You would be welcome as part of our team." Rydia gave a little smile. 

"Thanks, Rosa." She looked over at Cecil. Cecil sighed helplessly.

"A woman, a child, a prince," he huffed. "If the Knighthood could see me now."

  
  


Rydia tapped the ground with her ice rod. Thick ice snaked across the ground and swallowed Cecil's feet. She grinned at him. 

"That's what a kid can do," she said. "Wake me up in the morning, Rosa?"

"Sure thing," Rosa replied, trying to hide her smile.

"The ice will melt in a couple'f hours," Rydia called. She disappeared around the corner and listened to them. She wanted to make sure they didn't make any plans to leave without her.

  
  


"That's one determined little girl," Rosa said. Rydia could here the smile in the young woman's voice. "She's got some real power, Cecil."

"I'm afraid for her," he replied. "She's seen so much death. . . . Rosa, I killed her mother."

"But why?"

"She was the one who summoned the Mist dragon. . . and when I killed the dragon. . . ." Rydia blinked. He sounded so sad. She hadn't been sure, up until now, if he really felt bad for killing her mother. But he did. 

  
  


"Cecil.. ."

"I destroyed her life." He sounded angry now. "Who am I to do that to her, to anyone?"

"You didn't do it on purpose, Cecil." There was an awkward silence. Rydia took a tissue from her pocket. She felt like crying again. But she was not a baby. She forced the tears away, and she went to sleep on the pallet that the older couple had set up for her.

  
  


* **********

  
  


  
  


Rydia felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She blinked a few times, the sun coming in the window half blinding her. 

"Mommy?" she whispered. 

"No, honey. It's Rosa." Rydia shook her head. The strawberry blond-haired woman smiled down at her. She helped Rydia stand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Is Cecil outta my ice yet?" Rosa chuckled.

"Yeah. But he says his feet are going to be cold for a month time."

"Good," Rydia replied. "That's what he gets for treating me like a baby."

"You are not a baby, though, Rydia. You are a remarkably brave girl. Cecil told me a lot of what has happened to you. I admire you for sticking with him. But why did you decide to stay with him?"

"What other choice did I have?" Rydia replied softly. "He was the closest thing I had to a friend." She shrugged. "He's pretty cool to hang around, too. And I've picked up a lot of spells hanging around him."

"Like the ice?"

"I can cast that spell, but I used the rod," she tapped it on the ground and a burst of ice jumped out. "It's weaker. I didn't want to hurt Cecil, after all. Just bug him." Rosa laughed again. It was a gentle laugh. Somehow, this white wizard's laugh made her feel better.

  
  


They climbed into the hover car. Cecil and Edward were up front. It took the two of them to pilot the vehicle. Rydia was just glad to have some company. It was a long journey to Fabul, nearly two days. 

"So, Rosa, did you know this Kain guy?"

"Kain? Yeah." A shadow passed over Rosa's face. "He and Cecil used to be best friends."

"Used to be? But I thought Cecil said he was still alive."

"I'm surprised you and Cecil lived through that Earthquake." Rosa shook her head. "Kain would have sought Cecil out if he had lived. But don't tell Cecil I think so. It will crush him."

"I won't," Rydia replied softly. "Rosa, I caused that earthquake."

"You?" She squinted at Rydia.

"I summoned a Titan. I don't even know how I did it. But I was so angry. . . . I wanted to kill Kain and Cecil. . . like they had killed my mother." She sniffled. "But I just brought more pain. And I might have killed Cecil's best friend. And Cecil is so nice to me."

"We all do stuff we regret, Rydia. It's part of life. And you had reason to be angry. Are you still angry at Cecil?"

"No," she admitted quietly. "I wish I could be, just so I could get it out. But he's not the one who did it. It's this Golbez man, isn't it, who keeps making people sad, who wiped out my village, made the King of Baron evil?"

"I think so."

"Then he is the one I'm going to be mad at."

"Rydia, listen, if you ever need to talk. . ." Rydia nodded. She felt like she would cry. She threw her arms around Rosa and hugged her. Rosa's arms came around Rydia. For the first time in a long while, Rydia felt safe.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Here goes, on to Yang. And soon it will break away from the main plot line.

Chapter 4:

  
  


They reached the mountain pass to Fabul the next day. Rydia was cramped and sick of being in a moving vehicle. Her legs felt like jelly when she tried to get up. Rosa gave a funny laugh and caught Rydia as she tripped. 

"I hate long rides," Rydia sighed. 

"It beats long walks through water-soaked caves, doesn't it?" Cecil asked, as he jumped down. Rydia smiled.

"I guess." She eyed the hug mountain range. "How long is it going to take us to cross that?"

"A few days," Edward replied. "I did it once when I was a boy, before monsters overran it." Rydia made another face.

"Monsters, monsters everywhere," she lamented. "And all out to kill us."

"Could be worse," Rosa replied with a little smile. "You have magic. Think how Cecil and Edward must feel." Rydia grinned. Cecil and Edward both gave a laugh.

"You aren't going to start that might versus magic again are you, Rosa honey?" Cecil asked with a fake mocking tone.

"Of course not honey," Rosa replied in the same tone. "Because I know that magic will always win." She winked. "Come on, Rydia. Let's go."

"Okay. But maybe we should let the guys tag along too?"

"You have a point," Rosa laughed. "Lead the way, boys."

  
  


They went into the pass as a group. Cecil stopped. He heaaved a sigh.

"The path is blocked by ice." Rydia looked around the others. She could see the thick ice. It was too much to simply hack through. It required fire. But she could not do that. . . .

"Rydia, looks like its your time to shine," Rosa said. Rydia swallowed.

"No," she replied, taking a step back from everyone. "I- I hate fire."

"Her village was destroyed in a fire," Cecil told them softly. Rosa calmly took Rydia's hand.

"Rydia, you are the only one who can do this."

"I can't Rosa," Rydia replied, feeling the tears that were trying to come into her eyes.

"Please, Rydia. Fabul is in danger. If we don't get there soon, more people will die. Just like the people in you village and Edward's kingdom. I know you don't want that. I know you want to help. That's why you froze Cecil's feet to the floor. You want to keep others safe." She knelt down at Rydia's level. "I know it hurts. My father died when I was young. He drowned when he was out at sea. I still swim every day that I can. If you let your fear rule you, Rydia, then you will never get past this grief." 

  
  


Rydia blinked at Rosa. The young woman's eyes were filling with tears. She shook her head. Rosa was right. 

"I'll try," she promised. She moved closer to the ice. She could feel the cold in the air. This ice could cost many people their lives. That thought made her angry. "FIRE!" she cried, holding her hands out in front of her. Fire burst out of her finger tips and engulfed the ice. Steam rose up around them, and soon there was a puddle on the floor. 

  
  


Rydia stared at the puddle. She felt a small smile creep onto her face, and she turned back to Rosa.

"You did it!" Rosa cried. She swept Rydia up in a hug. 

"Thank you, Rydia," Cecil said. Rydia smiled. She felt so much better now. She had proved to them that she wasn't a cry baby, that she could help people. 

"Can we go now?" she asked. 

"Sure, kiddo," Cecil replied, ruffling her hair. "You did good."

  
  


Rydia and Rosa brought up the back. Rydia was tired from the hard climb they had when they had run from a monster too tough to beat. Rosa was running low on arrows, and Cecil had taken many hits. They had reached the summit.

"Hey, what's that?" Cecil asked. 

"A Karate Master, from Fabul," replied Edward. "I would recognize their uniforms anywhere. But they rarely travel alone." 

  
  


A band of monsters, imps from what Rydia could see, attacked the Karate Master. He charged at them, doing a flying kick that knocked all three down.

"That one's not going to be so easy," Cecil said, pointing to a giant bomb monster. 

"We should help him," Rosa added. 

  
  


The fight with the bomb was tough. It exploded into smaller bombs that they then had to take care of. Rydia flopped to the ground after the fight. She hurt all over. Rosa came over to her. 

"Do you need healing?" Rydia nodded. She felt Rosa's warm energy seep through her body. The stinging burns disappeared. Rydia smiled at Rosa.

"Thanks."

"No problem. That's what white mages do." Rosa stood up with a groan.

"You okay?"

"Sure. Just a little sore from the battle. But I'll heal myself when I've seen to the others."

"Let me," Rydia replied, taking her hand. She quickly recited the cure spell. The relief Rosa felt was obvious.

"Thanks, kid. You know, if you were not such an amazing caller, I would try to get you to become a white mage." Rydia laughed.

"Thanks Rosa. But Black Magic is sooo much easier."

  
  


Rydia joined the others as they faced the karate master.

"I thank you," the man said. "I am Yang, a Karate Master of Fabul. My men and I were training when those monsters attacked us. . . and my men. . ." He cast a regretful glance over the side of the cliff. "I am the only survivor," he whispered, shaking his head. 

"My friends and I were on our way to Fabul," Cecil said.

"Golbez is using Baron to get the Crystals," Rosa added.

"Damcyan has already lost its Crystal," Edward finished.

"Then they will be after our Crystal of Air as well!" Yang shot to his feet. "Fabul is helpless. Those left at the castle are only trainees. They stand no chance against monsters like this." He gestered to the remains. He turned and stared back down the mountain.

"Wait, Master Yang," Cecil called. "Let us help you!"

"You are a Dark Knight," Yang replied. "A Baronian Dark Knight no less. How can I trust you?"

"I may be a Dark Knight, but I renounced the King. I am not a puppet through which evil will be done. Not ever again." He had his hand clutched around the hilt of his sword. Rydua was starting to feel very nervous.

"Master Yang, my name is Edward, and I am prince of Damcyan." Yang eyed Edward suspiciously, his eyes falling on the ring Edward wore.

"Your Highness! I apologize for my imprudence." He dropped to his knees. "Then you believe he is trustworthy?"

"I have yet to meet a more honourable, just knight. Do not be decieved by his colours."

"Thank you, Edward."

  
  


"We need to go," Rydia said. "Time is gonna get away from us. And I don't want to see anyone else be hurt."

"Your right, Rydia. Let's go. We'll talk as we walk," Cecil replied. They began to head down the mountain.

  
  
  
  


"Rydia, why does one so young travel and battle monsters?" Yang asked as he helped her down from a particularly high rock.

"I want to help people," she replied jumping down. 

"Why aren't you with your parents?"

"My father left us before I was born," she replied. "My mom's dead." She would not look at Yang as she slid down another rock. 

"Poor child. Is Cecil your uncle then? Or Rosa your aunt?" Rydia swallowed heavily.

"I met Cecil a few days ago, perhaps two weeks now."

"Then why are you not with someone in your village?" Rydia froze. She supposed he should know. Maybe he would leave her alone then.

"It was distroyed in a fire. Cecil, Rosa and Edward, they are my only friends left. And I cannot return to Mist, because it's bloked by mountains now." Rydia hurried on. They were out of the mountains now, heading east to Fabul. 

  
  


But Yang would not leave her be.

"How did you meet Cecil?" he asked. Rydia stopped in her tracks. She could not keep dancing away from this.

"Cecil and his friend Kain came to my village. They destroyed my village and had killed my mother." She had a hard time keeping the anger from her voice. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That Cecil was tricked by an evil King and that Golbez guy, and he killed everyone I ever loved? That he has since saved my life again and again, and he keeps trying to protect me by getting rid of me?" She stood there, her chest heaving. She took a deep breath, banishing the tears in her eyes. She hated being so angry, so sad. She wanted to be able to forget all the pain.

  
  


The others were all staring at her.

"Rydia," Cecil whispered. Rydia shook her head. She ran to Rosa and hugged the young woman. She needed to feel safe again. That would chase all the anger and fear away.

"It's okay, Rydia," Rosa whispered. "You can cry. It's okay to cry." Rydia sobbed into the warm white robes. 

"I, I'm sorry," Rydia managed. "We have other people to worry about now."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Rydia. You can cry, you know. It doesn't mean you are a baby. After all you've been through, you deserve a cry, a few cries." Rydia nodded and tried to smile at Rosa.

  
  


Yang suddenly appeared, leading three chocobos..

"These will get us there faster," he said. "Hop on. Rosa, you and Cecil can ride one, Edward can take Rydia, and I will go alone."

"It's alright," Rydia said, waving her hand. A yellow puff appeared before them, and it transformed into a chocobo. "I'll ride on Chocky." She jumped unto his back, scratching Chocky under the chin where he liked it. Let's go, Chocky." He gave a funny grunt that was like a cat's purr. She hugged his neck and they followed after the others on their wild chocobos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
They arrived at the castle just after dawn. Rydia was exhausted, more so then the others, as it took her energy to sustain Chocky outside of his demention. She was ready to fall asleep when she slid off her called chocobo. She scratched his ear one last time.  
  
"Go home, Chocky. I'll see you soon though."  
  
"Scwak!" he replied gently rubbing his large head against her tunic. He disappeared into a burst of light.  
  
"I didn't know you could summon for so long," Cecil said, sounding impressed.  
  
"My mommy used to make me practice holding Chocky in this world," Rydia replied. "As long as he doesn't take any damage, I can hold him here. But if Chocky gets hurt he goes home and I hafta spend more magic to call him back." She smiled. "Chocky's my best friend."  
  
Rydia followed after the others, her head tucked down, as they went into Yang's castle. People stared at them as they passed. Not that she blamed them. They did look pretty strange, especially with a Dark Knight leading them. Rydia watched Edward's large feathered hat as they walked. It bounced up and down, and she knew that he had hidden his face under it. Edward did not want people to know he was a Prince, because they would treat him differently. Rydia did not blame him. She wished that she were more grown up, so that the others would not treat her like a little girl. She was just as powerful as any of them. She had taken out monsters on her own. She just wanted them to treat her like a member of the team, rather then as the little sister of the group.  
  
They stepped into the throne room. Rydia copied Rosa and courtsied as the men bowed.  
  
"Yang, where are the others?" asked the King of Fabul, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"They are dead," Yang whispered. "We were ambushed by monsters during training. I, too, would have parished, if not for these people."  
  
"Who are these people?" The King looked them over, his gaze hovering on Cecil. "Are you not a Dark Knight of Baron?"  
  
"I am," Cecil admitted. "But you must hurry and fortify your Crystal! The Red Wings will be attacking."  
  
The King glared at Cecil.  
  
"You are from Baron, you have just admitted that. Why should I trust you? Why are you betraying your own Kingdom?"  
  
"My King," Yang protested, "they saved my life."  
  
"I would like to hear his answer, Yang."  
  
"I have renounced Baron," Cecil replied softly. "I have been forced to murder innocent people, first in Mysidia, then in Myst. I swore I would never again follow an order that would lead me to murdering the innocent." Rydia felt tears in her eyes as Cecil talked about her village. She could hear the sadness in his voice as well.  
  
Silence filled the room as the King of Fabul continued to stare at Cecil. "Please, sire, time is of the essence," Cecil whispered. Edward suddenly stepped forward and removed his feathered purple hat.  
  
"Prince Edward, my friend, why are you here with this ragtag lot?"  
  
"Damcyan has fallen," Edward replied softly. "Cecil, Rydia and Rosa have all saved my life time and again. Though Cecil wears Dark colours, I have never met a more honourable knight." The King nodded.  
  
"Will you all help protect our Crystal then?"  
  
"Yes," Cecil replied.  
  
"Then would you girls help protect the citizens?"  
  
"Of course, Your Magesty," Rosa replied, bowing. Rydia bowed her head as well, though she was disappointed. She knew that they were being 'protected' simply because she was young. That was always the way.  
  
Rydia sat next to Rosa as they waited in the bowels of the castle. There were soldiers outside the heavy wooden door, ready to protect them. Suddenly, the castle began to shake. Rosa threw herself over Rydia until the shaking stopped.  
  
"Red Wings?" Rydia asked softly, having seen the distruction they could cause first hand.  
  
"Red Wings," Rosa confirmed. "I hope Cecil is all right."  
  
"Help!" came a scream through the door. "Zombies!" Rydia's eyes went wide. She scrambled over to the door.  
  
"Rosa, we can't leave them out there by themselves!" She began to unlock it. "Zombies are powerful, and nearly impossible to kill without magic." Rosa hesitated a moment.  
  
"Let's go," she said at last. She turned to the other two White Mages. "Don't open this door until Rydia or I come tell you it's safe."  
  
The two of them hurried into the hall. There were at least a dozen zombies. Most of the guards were laying on the ground, groaning or uncontious. The zombies noticed them and they began shuffling toward the two magic users. Rydia felt a surge of anger. These undead beasts had caused so much pain, and she wasn't about to let that continue. Her hands went forward, and before Rydia knew what she was doing, strange words were tumbling from her mouth.  
  
"Fire TWO!" she screamed. Huge balls of flame exploded from her hands, turning the zombies to dust. Rydia dropped to her knees, panting.  
  
"Rydia, how did you do that? You can cast a Two spell?"  
  
"I dunno," she replied, forcing herself up to her feet. "I can do some really powerful magic when I am angry," she added. She looked over the hall. "But I can't controle it. Look at the walls, I scorched them. I should be able to controle my magic. If I don't I cause all sorts of damage. Like making mountains..." She trailed off.  
  
"You saved their lives," Rosa said, as she bent over to heal the soldiers.  
  
Rydia helped the soldiers into the room with the other white mages. As she was lying on of the last ones into bed, she felt a terrible chill in the air, an evil chill. Rosa looked at her.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Rydia asked.  
  
"Yes. . . I've felt it before too. That evil power. . . it's the same as Golbez." Her eyes went wide. "Cecil! He'll be in danger! We have to go to him!"  
  
"Right behind you!"  
  
The two of them ran back to the throne room, but Cecil and the others were not there.  
  
"Kain!" came Cecil's excited voice from behind the throne. Rosa froze, her eyes wide.  
  
"Kain's alive?" Rydia whispered. She suddenly felt relieved. She hadn't killed him!  
  
"Kain, fight with us!" Cecil urged.  
  
"Surely," replied a monotonous voice. "But against you, Cecil." Rydia felt her stomach drop into her toes. She broke into a run, Rosa quickly coming after her.  
  
"Kain STOP!" she screamed as they entered the Crystal room.  
  
Kain, in his dragon-helmet armor somehow darker then the last time she had seen him, had a black lance pointed at Cecil's throat. Cecil was sprawled on his back. There was terror in his eyes.  
  
"Kain, why?"  
  
"Kain, stop it!" cried Rosa. Kain turned to her. He paled, and something in his eyes changed.  
  
"Rosa? Don't look at me, Rosa!" Whatever had changed in his eyes changed back.  
  
"Why so upset, Kain?" asked a smooth, deep voice. Rydia and Rosa moved out of the way. Rosa knelt at Cecil's side. "Fetch the Crystal."  
  
"Yes master," Kain replied, his voice once again monotonous.  
  
"You will not get my Kingdom's Crystal!" Yang exclaimed. Edward and Yang moved in front of the alter where the Crystal was held.  
  
Golbez chuckled. It was an evil sound that shook Rydia down to her very core.  
  
"You insignificant flies have no idea who you are dealing with." He extended his arm, and a bolt of lightning cut through Yang and Edward. They sunk to the ground, and did not move. Rydia was too afraid to move. Then Golbez turned toward Rosa. "This girl is important to you? Then I shall take her. We shall meet again, Cecil, and I take her as a token of this promis." Once again he lifted his hand. Rosa was lifted into the air by some unseen force. Rydia reached for the white wizard, but she could not make her feet work. She could not chase after Rosa as the young woman flew into Golbez's grasp. She watched, helpless, as Kain strolled up and took the Crystal.  
  
"Next time we meet, Cecil, you will not be so lucky," Kain said as he hurried after his master like an eager dog.  
  
Rydia finally managed to make her feet move. She felt like crying. She had let Golbez take Rosa! She was useless.  
  
"No," she thought, "I am not useless. I can still help them, just like they always help me." Rydia moved into the center of the room and cast a cure spell. Edward, Yang and Cecil slowly pulled themselves up.  
  
"Thank you, Rydia," Edward said, tuffling her hair. "You okay?"  
  
"Sure," she replied softly. "But, I don't know if Cecil is."  
  
"Rosa," Cecil muttered, sinking to his knees. "I failed her."  
  
"And we lost the Crystal," Yang added.  
  
"Look guys," Rydia said, trying to smile, "we can still get Rosa back. The Crystal too. We know they are in Baron." She threw her arms around Cecil's neck. "Don't give up, Cecil. You can still help her."  
  
Cecil looked up at Rydia. He gave her a half smile.  
  
"Thanks Kiddo. You're right, you know."  
  
"You should listen to me more often," she said with a grin. His half-smile bloomed into a grin.  
  
"You are spending too much time with Rosa." He turned to Yang, going serious once more. "Do you think that your King will allow us to use a ship. Baron rules the skies, but the King has long neglected Baron's navy." Yang flinched.  
  
"I cannot say what the King will decide, but there is no harm in asking."  
  
The four of them went to spend the night in the inn, as the King had been injured in the fighting. Rydia tossed and turned all night, barely able to sleep, as she played the incedent over and over in her mind. She knew that if she had just been a little stronger that Rosa would still be with them. She ended up calling Chocky into the room, and she told him all that had happened, crying into his feathers more then once. Chocky curled up around her, cooing softly and rubbing his head against her, as if saying "I'm here, you don't need to worry any more."  
  
The King agreed to let them have the ship. It took three days to get everything ready. Rydia spent most of her time tucked away in a corner, trying to cast Fire Two again, but she did not manage it. She knew that once they boarded the ship she would not be able to practice her spell, on the chance that she would burn the boat. Rydia was not looking forward to the long boat ride. Yang told her it would probably take them nearly two weeks.  
  
Yang's wife was waiting for them at the port.  
  
"Now you take care of yourself," she said sternly. "You had better come back to me, if you know what is good for you."  
  
"I will, dear," Yang replied, smiling.  
  
"I baked you some treats, Rydia dear," she added, handing Rydia a basket filled with cookies. "Don't worry too much, little one." Rydia grinned and took the basket. "Don't share too many with Yang. I don't want him to get too fat." She winked. Rydia laughed.  
  
"Okay. I'll make sure he doesn't get too many."  
  
"You'll turn Rydia into a pan-wielding fiend!" Yang gasped in mock horror. "Run, Rydia, before she corrupts you!" Rydia giggled. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. After all, they were on their way to save Rosa. Soon, everything would be good again. Rydia climbed into the ship with her hopes high.  
  
Four days into the voyage, things began to change. Out of nowhere, the sea became very rough. Rydia felt sick, the way the boat kept rocking was making her stomach flip.  
  
"Rydia you should get below!" Edward called to her as he ran to help tie down something. The boat gave another violent lurch. Rydia slid across the deck and smacked into the rail. She cried out as the wind was knocked from her. She could hear the soldiers shouting, screaming.  
  
"Master of the Seas!" one cried, pointing out to the ocean. Rydia looked up. They were being pulled into a whirlpool. Within the center of the whirlpool was a glowing point. Rydia blinked, trying to figure out if she was imagining it. The point of light reminded her of when she summoned Chocky. . . .  
  
"Leviathan?" she whispered. No, it could not be the King of Summoned monsters. After all he was a legend, or so her mother had said.  
  
"Hold on, Lads! Here comes another big one!" cried the captain. Rydia grabbed onto the railing. The boat was rocked with another powerful wave.  
  
She wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly Rydia found herself in the water. It was shockingly cold, and she could not draw a breath. She faught to reach the surface, kicking with all her might, but the way the water swirled around her, Rydia wasn't sure which way was up and which was down. She managed to get up to the surface long enough to draw a gasping breath, before another wave knocked her under again. The cold water was all around her.  
  
"Help me." Everything around her was starting to get darker, as if the sun was setting. Her arms felt heavy, and it became harder to fight the water. She felt something clasp onto her shirt, and she was pulled down sharply, the darkness becoming total.  
  
"Do not give up yet, my darling. Your time is not yet up." 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Yay, now I get to play with the plot! (evil laughter ensues) And sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. My computer is being stupid, and well, I didn't run it through the spell checker after typing it in notepad… Anyway, Thanks to all who review, most notably C.R. Carter and the Chaotic Ones! And now, on with the show……

Chapter 6

It was dark. She hurt everywhere. There was a cool cloth on her forehead. She heard people whispered.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked a child's voice. 

"She will wake up soon," replied a woman's voice. It was a calm voice that had authority in it. It reminded her of the voice of the mayor's wife.

"Where am I?" she managed to groan. Her throat hurt when she spoke. She opened her eyes and squinted against the sudden bright light. Things were very blurry. She could make out the form of a blurry purple haired woman above her.

"Hush, now, little Rydia. It will be all right. Now that you have awakened, my healing should work better." Rydia felt a rush of warmth. Her throat stopped hurting, and things began to clear around her. She blinked a few times and sat up. The woman was beautiful in her long purple gown. She had the oddest pink-ish eyes. As Rydia stared in wonder, her eyes came to the golden crown in the woman's hair.

"Are you a Queen?" she asked softly. The woman smiled, and Rydia was struck with the oddest impress. . . that the Queen was not quite human.

"I am. We are glad to see that you have come to. How do you feel?"

"My head is pounding."

"That's to be expected. You nearly died, little one." Rydia stared at the queen in sudden realization.

"How did you know my name?" She faltered, "is Cecil here? Or Yang, or Edward?"

"None of your friends are here, Rydia. Except one." She crocked her finger, and a chocobo came into the room. Rydia stared in disbelief. She grinned and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Chocky? How did you get here? I don't remember summoning you. . ."

"You didn't, Rydia," the chocobo replied. Rydia blinked.

"You can talk?"

"Yes, but only in this place, my home. You are in the Land of Summoned Monsters." Rydia shook her head. This had to be a dream. She was going to wake up any minute now, safe on the boat. . . . No, that had never worked before, wishing she was in a dream. It certainly wasn't about to start now!

"Then, you must be. . . Queen Asura?" Rydia whispered, turning to the woman. She simply nodded. "Then Leviathan, he brought me here. Why?"

"You are certainly very intelligent, Rydia, but I would expect nothing less from the last trained Caller." The Queen sat down on the edge of Rydia's bed. "Leviathan went to the surface to try and stop the evil that threatens all of creation. Instead, he became possessed by this evil, and he attacked the ship. But when you fell into the water he regained his mind. He took you back with him." She sighed, "but there had been much water in your lungs. We feared you would not make it." 

"But, why did he bring me here?" Rydia asked softly. "I should be up there, helping Cecil save Rosa, and the Crystals."

"The battle you fight goes far beyond your friend Rosa, or the Crystals. Rydia, if the Dark One gathers all the Crystals then the world will be doomed, all the world." Queen Asura smiled sadly. "For some reason, Rydia, your fate is entangled in this battle. But if you fight with them now, as young as you are, you will not survive. You have seen the power the Dark One has, have you not?" Rydia nodded, and looked down. Golbez was really strong, but Rydia had been getting stronger very quickly. "You are still too young, Rydia, to handle the magic that is going to be needed to stop him."

"But there is no way that can change," Rydia said softly. She hugged Chocky closer to her. "Does that mean I'm gonna die?"

"There is a way, Rydia," Asura replied. She sighed softly. "Time runs differently in this land then it does anywhere else in the world. It runs however the Master of Summoned monsters wills it to run, and right now time here is passing much quicker then in the outside world." Rydia looked up at the Queen of Summoned monsters, surprised. "So if you were to remain here, it would give you a chance to grow up a little," she continued. 

"Stay here?" Rydia asked. "But what about my friends? I don't want to abandon them."

"You would not be abandoning them, Rydia. This could very well save them all." Asura rose, and looked over at Chocky. "Chocky here, is the only monster with a summoner. If you were to die, then no one will ever be able to summon again, except that terrible Golbez man. We can take you back, Rydia, but who will teach you to summon other monsters? If you wish to go back, Leviathan can take you. And then he will be forced to kidnap one of the remaining caller children. Because for the coming battles against the Dark One, there must be a caller. It has been foretold. And a child who can summon only one monster stands no chance against the darkness, so we will be forced to take another child into our land, and train them to call." 

"But, then you would have to wait a really long time for the kid to grow up enough to cast anything at all, and they would die in the battle too."

"That is true as well, Rydia," the Queen admitted. 

"You said that a Caller will fight. Who are the others?" Rydia asked. She had to know if her friends would survive. 

"From the visions we have been sent, we know there will be five who will stand against the ultimate Darkness," Asura said, something in her eyes changing, as if she were watching something far away. "A Knight of the Light whose heart shines with the power of right, a man of martial arts, a man whose heart has been touched by Darkness, who will fall prey to the darkness, a white wizard who has the love of the light and the dark, and a caller who has been orphaned by those touched by Darkness."

Rydia stared at the queen. She frowned. She knew who many of them were. A man touched by darkness could only be Cecil, and the white wizard would be Rosa. The man of martial arts was no doubt Yang. If she did as the Queen asked, then she would be the Caller. The only one left was the Knight of Light, a Paladin, like in the stories her mother used to tell her. 

"Then my friends, they are almost all part of this, all but Edward…" Rydia murmured. "Then, Rosa will be okay. . ." She looked over at Chocky. "I, I will stay here, Queen Asura."

The queen smiled, and nodded over at Chocky. 

"Take her into the town. We can start training later, Rydia. But for now, go meet the rest of my people."

"All right," Chocky replied. He bowed his head and then put his wing around Rydia, drawing her in closer. 

"Don't worry, Rydia. I'm here for you." Rydia smiled, suddenly feeling very nervous. All her people could only mean one thing… the summoned monsters would be expecting to talk to her. All of them….

Rydia followed Chocky up through a stair case. She suddenly found herself inside what looked remarkably like a house from her village. There were book shelves lining the walls, more books packed into the selves then Rydia had seen in her life. It was strangely quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Rydia asked softly.

"Outside, waiting for you. The Queen said no one could come through, except me." She glanced over at Chocky, and it seemed her chocobo friend was smiling, though he had no lips. "The others all are jealous of me."

"But why?"

"Because I am the only one with a Caller," he replied, his childish voice turning serious. "All of the others lost their callers is the terrible fire. Many are grieving as if they lost a brother or sister. Some don't do anything. Others, particularly the oldest ones, simply gave up on life, and died."

"They died? How?" she squeaked.

"Broken hearts." He nudged her softly with his feathery head. "Come on, we shouldn't dwell on this. The others want to see you." She nodded, and tried to look brave, but her insides felt like jelly. "It's okay, Rydia. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't," she replied, hugging his neck.

Rydia pushed open the door. She was greeted by nearly a hundred different faces, almost all of them wearing heavy cloaks. But through the cloaks she could see glowing eyes, and Rydia knew these were all monsters, that they were hiding their real shape underneath the cloaks.

"Hi," she said, her voice sounding very much like a squeak in her ears. "I'm Rydia." The monsters began to chatter excitedly. Rydia moved closer to Chocky. She was very nervous. There were so many of them! Most of them were in different coloured cloaks, except the chocobos who were scattered throughout the mass of monsters.

"Rydia, Rydia, Rydia," someone began to chant. Rydia stared in amazement, unable to move, as the monsters all began to chant her name. 

"Chocky, this is amazing. They all, they all want to know me, don't they?" she whispered.

"They do," he replied. "They all want to be chosen to be called by you."

"All of them?" Rydia repeated. "I wish I could be partnered with all of them." She looked out over the mass of cloaked head. "Take me back inside? I'm not sure I'm up to this yet."

"No problem." Chocky pushed the door open. "But you'd better say goodbye, or they'll think you are rude."

"Oh… okay.." Rydia swallowed the lump in her throat. "It, It was wonderful to meet you all. And, as soon as I feel better, I'll try to talk to you." The monsters cheered for her, some of them roaring. Rydia smiled as much as she could, and then she ran inside, back to the comfort of the quiet house. The inside of the house had somehow changed, the stairs going below gone. There was a bed and a night table set up, a fire going in the fireplace that had not been there before.

"You should rest, Rydia," Chocky said, pulling the blankets down. "You are very pale."

"Okay," Rydia replied, not sure what else to do. She climbed into the bed. It was very large. "Chocky?"

"Yes Rydia?"

"Will you stay here with me, at least until I fall asleep?"

"I will never leave you, Rydia. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

AN: Okay, guys, let me know what you think. I'd like some more reviews…. And how much would you guys like to see of Rydia growing up in the Land of the Summoned Monsters? Let me know!


End file.
